Unexpected Visitors
by zydratewhore
Summary: What should have been a boring day in the TARDIS became a bit brighter for the Doctor, all because of an unexpected visitor. Under construction.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Doctor Who story, hope you enjoy! This is set in season 6, during the downtime between adventures. Obviously I don't own these characters, just having fun with them. _

Amy rolled up from her position on the floor of the TARDIS, stretching her arms over her head lazily. The Doctor was tinkering below her, humming contentedly as he worked. Rory was with him, trying (and failing) to learn more about the workings of the machine. A blinking on the screen of the control panel caught her attention.

"Doctor, what's that light mean?" she called below her. When he ignored her, as usual, she huffed and rapped smartly on the floor above his head. "What's that do?" she called again. The Doctor looked up at her.

"You don't need to make so much noise, I heard you the first time. What do you want?" she gestured towards the light. The Doctor furrowed his brows, and swung up to the main floor. "That's odd," he muttered, tapping on the screen, "Someone is sending a message to the TARDIS, a sort of text message if you will. But how..." A smile erupted on his face. "Ha!" he shouted suddenly, making his companions jump in surprise. "Ha! I knew it I knew it" He trotted down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself in excitement and falling into the door. "Amy, Rory," he said, with a mischievous light in his eye, "There's someone I'd like you to meet.

"Well, they can't exactly come through the door." Rory said, joining the other two on the main floor, "We're in deep space, right? You can't just walk around in deep space." Amy furrowed her brows, not missing the look in the Doctor's eyes. That look didn't come often.

"Is River coming?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Not quite." He smiled mischievously, swinging open the door.

_The next chapter should be longer. Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter, woo hoo! Still don't own the characters. This is Amy's POV, but that will change in later chapters. _

"Woo!" the man yelled, falling onto the floor in front of the Doctor. Amy and Rory jumped back, completely confused as the Doctor closed the TARDIS door and helped the man up. The man was a bit shorter than their Doctor, stockier and wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He had a severely short hair cut, but his eyes sparkled with mischief. The Doctor embraced him warmly, holding him like he would never let go. "Oh I've missed you…Oh!" he jumped back, seeming to remember his companions "uh heh, Amy, Rory, this is.." the man walked forward, hand extended "Captain Jack at your service…you must be Amy?" he said, taking her hair and planting a chaste kiss on the back of it. Amy smiled despite herself.

"Why hello Captain Jack." She replied, meeting his gaze. Rory cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm Rory, her husband." He said rather pointedly. Jack turned to him, nonplussed.

"Rory, I like you. Nice strong hands, she's a lucky lady." He winked at the now speechless Rory before turning back to the Doctor. "And what kind of hello is this?" he asked "Get over here." The Doctor stepped back slightly, reddening slightly "Not in front of the children? I see, don't change much, do ya Doc? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to visit the little time traveler's room." With a last wink in "Doc's" direction, he walked down the hall.

"Doc?" Amy asked innocently, nudging the Doctor in the side. He jumped, getting even redder.

"Shut up," he whined, pretending to fiddle with the controls. Amy leaned over, trying to make him look up.

"Who is that?" he edged away.

"An old friend"

"Seemed like a really good friend."

"I do have friends, you know. You two aren't my only friends, I'm over 900 years old, I have made a few friends."

"We don't call you Doc. Should we start?"

"No. "

"Good, I don't want to." Rory put in, looking at his hands. Amy ignored him, studying the Doctor.

"There's something special about Jack. It takes something special to make you look like that. And whatever it is, I think I approve." The Doctor met her eyes, and for a second there was silence. Then, he smiled.

"Oh yes, there is something very special about Jack. Jack is very, very special."

"What about me?" Jack said casually, strolling back into the control room.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to find out who you are. He's not giving up anything, "Amy answered, walking up to him. He was eye to eye with her, a nice change from having to look up at her boys. "So maybe you'll share." Jack shrugged good naturedly.

"Oh, I'm not much of anyone, Doc's the special one. I'm just a traveler, and every now and then I pop in on him." Jack leaned in closer, "He gets tired of being the third wheel sometimes." He stage whispered.

"And that's quite enough from you!" the Doctor interrupted loudly, redder than ever and sounding thoroughly embarrassed. "I didn't ask you to come to humiliate me." Jack smirked.

"Hey, I'm being nice. Nicer than you are, where's my sugar?" he teased, walking up to the Doctor and poking him playfully. The Doctor looked at Rory, begging for some assistance.

"Um..Amy, it's late, let's go to bed." He suggested awkwardly. She frowned at him.

"What are you talking about, it's barely nine." He huffed aggravated, and grabbed her hand.

"Just come on." He insisted, giving the Doctor one last confused look as he pulled her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, not quite looking at Jack. The silence hung awkwardly for a moment.

"You don't have to hide from them, you know." Jack suggested kindly "They're your friends, they've seen stranger things than two men kiss I'm sure." The Doctor shrugged and grinned.

"Not in front of the children, like you said." Jack huffed, frustrated at having his own words used against him. He took a step forward, backing the Doctor up against the control panel.

"Well, the kiddies are off to bed. Can't the babysitter relax?" he teased, placing the tips of his fingers on the Doctor's hips. He felt the Doctor tense slightly under his touch, and waited. Every time they met, he had to get the Doctor used to his touch again. Jack knew it wasn't because the Doctor disliked the touches (experience had shown him quite the opposite), he just needed to feel safe, he needed time. And Jack knew the only way to make him feel safe was to mind his reactions. He had to make note of every tense muscle, every shadow crossing his face. If he did, the Doctor became his.

The Doctor leaned forward slightly, resting his forehead against Jack's. He closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the man's musky smell. Jack took this as an invitation, and tilted his face up, just enough. Their lips met gently, barely touching at first. The Doctor took Jack's face in his hands, cradling it gently. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages. It had been ages, for both of them. Jack couldn't help but feel impatient, and nipped the other man's bottom lip, making him squeak adorably in surprise. The Doctor moved his hands from Jack's face and took hold of his jacket, pulling him closer and giving him a little bite in return. Jack dug his fingers into the man's hips, not bothering to hide the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Oh I can definitely, relax," the Doctor spoke against his lips "But," He pushed the man away playfully and slid around him to the door, "I think there's a better room for that. Care to see?"

"Damn right I would." Jack grinned. The Doctor placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling him down the hall.

_Em…time for the rating to go up I think. Let me know what you think lovelies. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ladies and gents, I give you, le smexy time. Don't like, don't read. _

The Doctor pulled the younger man into the room, closing the door behind them. The bedroom was small compared to other rooms in the TARDIS, with wood paneled walls lined with bookshelves. The Doctor pulled out a few heavy books, tossing them over his shoulder carelessly with a muffled _thump_. Jack kicked his shoes off, settling his toes in the soft carpet (a Gods awful shag that the Doctor adored) as he watched. The empty space where the books had been revealed a few twinkling buttons. The Doctor ran his fingers along them thoughtfully before pressing one. "Sound proofing system," he grinned sheepishly, still not meeting Jack's eye, "New addition. Old girl thought it might be helpful, traveling with a married couple and all. Oh! And I've gotten a new pillow since you've been here last!" he bounced across the room, splayed across the bed, and displayed a fluffy red pillow shaped like a lady big, "It's a Pillow Pet! Amy got it for me. It's a pillow, and a pet! Ingenious! Humans, I love them." Jack chuckled and sauntered over to the Doctor.

"It's cute." Jack said, amused, but knowing. He got down on his knees in front of the older man, and took his cheek in his hand. "But not as cute as you are when you don't know what to do with yourself. Please look at me." The Doctor unwillingly met his eyes, still clutching the pillow. "You know I'm not making you do anything. I just miss you is all." The Doctor sighed. He took Jack's hand from his face, pulling it to his lips and placing gentle kisses on his fingers. He then grinned, and patted the space on the bed next to him.

"Up here you."

Jack grinned, and pulled himself so he was laying next to the Doctor. The Doctor pulled him closer, kissing him for the third time that night. Jack rolled over on top of the Doctor, settling between his legs and deepening the kiss. The Doctor hummed happily, tracing his fingers down Jack's neck to his shoulders, under his jacket and slipping it off. The leather slipped down and got shoved away, falling to the floor silently. A bow tie and suit jacket followed shortly, forgotten on the carpet. But when Jack started fingering his shirt buttons, the Doctor jumped, swatting his hand away.

"Almost forgot! You thought you could make me forget, little vixen you are." The Doctor reached behind him, feeling for the switch. Jack huffed with displeasure; he _had _been hoping the Doctor would forget, just this time. While Jack pouted, the Doctor found what he was looking for and they were plunged into darkness.

"Screw you," Jack whined, poking the Doctor in the ribs. The Doctor chuckled.

"Maybe if you're nice." He smirked. Jack pouted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could see the smirk on the Doctor's lips, but not the expression in his eyes. Jack hated that. The Doctor seemed to notice his displeasure, and pushed Jack down so their positions were switched. "You know the rules. You promised. " He said quietly, softening the reprimand with a kiss under Jack's jaw. He hungrily kissed lower, edging Jack's t shirt over his head as he did. Jack lifted his arms readily, enjoying the way the Doctor's warm lips felt on his bare skin. The Doctor shed his own shirt easily in the cover of darkness, fuddling impatiently with the buttons (and popping off more than one). Even in the heat of the moment, Jack couldn't help but be amused with the Doctor's unbearable awkwardness. But he was getting impatient, and slid his hands down the Doctor's back and under his trousers, getting a hold of his bum. The Doctor squeaked in surprise, arching into his hands without thinking about it. Jack could tell even in the darkness that he was blushing. He grinned.

"What, weren't you expecting that? Then this might surprise you too." He took his hands back, and swiftly flipped the Doctor back on his back, where he liked him. He kissed starting on his lips, wandering down his chest as his fingers made short work of the trouser button and zipper. The Doctor arched his back and lifted his hips to allow the clothing to be removed. He was practically purring with pleasure now as Jack began to stroke his erection through the cloth of his pants. Ticklish kisses along his stomach made the Doctor giggle, but he gasped loudly when the mouth moved to kiss his erection through the cloth of his pants. He had to dig his fingers into the blanket beneath him to keep from crying out (even with the sound proofing system, the thought of the smug look on Amy's face if she overheard anything was horrifying). Jack smirked at the Doctor's renitence, wondering what it would take to make him forget it. He ran his fingers lightly over the skin of the Doctor's stomach, making him squirm in a way that never got less endearing. Pants were disposed of, and a warm mouth met delicate skin. The Doctor flailed his arms, not sure how to process the feeling before finding Jack's hand. He happily threaded their fingers together, squeezing tighter when Jack did something particularly…imaginative with his tongue. Jack smiled around his mouthful and squeezed back. The Doctor pulled him up and took him into a kiss, tasting himself on the younger man's mouth.

"Why," he asked, "Am I the only naked person in this room?" Jack laughed against the Doctor's mouth.

"Well," he whispered in the Doctor's ear "Do something about it." The Doctor shivered and ran his hands down Jack's sides, helping him wiggle out of his trousers and pants. The uninhibited skin on skin made Jack moan aloud as the Doctor explored with his hands. "You trust me?"

Those words made the Doctor pause and tense up. He balled and unballed his hands at Jack's sides. Jack waited patiently, soothingly running his thumb against the Doctor's side. Slowly, he felt the Doctor relax underneath him. Carefully, he dared to place a kiss on the Doctor's forehead, praying he wasn't pushing. Thankfully, the Doctor lifted his face and hesitantly met his lips.

"I trust you."

Jack grinned, and kissed the Doctor again.

"Amazing." Jack started tracing down the Doctor's side, moving slowly down to between his legs. The Doctor arched his back and reached his arm out towards the small stand near the bed.

"It must be here somewhere…I can't see." After fumbling for a minute, he procured a small bottle from the drawer. "This..might..eh..help…" Jack chuckled. The Doctor was naked underneath him, pushing a bottle of lubricant at him, and still couldn't shake off his prudishness. He took the bottle, and kissed the Doctor as he put some of the liquid on his fingers. Even though he was expecting it, the Doctor jumped a little when he felt Jack massage gently against his entrance. He forced himself to relax, with help from the little kisses and bites Jack was giving along the crook of his neck. "oh…" he sighed as he felt Jack push one finger in gently. Jack added another slowly, watching his face for signs of pain. When he noticed none, he began to scissor his fingers carefully. The Doctor bit his lip, spending most of his energy on keeping quiet. Not an easy task, not with Jack leaving little bruises on his neck, not with Jack's warmth over top of him, not with Jack's excellent fingers moving perfectly, perfectly…

Jack, satisfied that the Doctor seemed ready, removed his fingers and entered himself. He gritted his teeth, wanting to move but knowing he had to wait. Slowly, slowly, he felt the Doctor relax, welcoming him in completely. The Doctor whimpered quietly, digging his fingertips into Jack's hipbones. Jack began to move slowly, moving in and out at a painfully slow pace that was driving him insane. The Doctor arched his back.

"Faster." Jack heard him whisper, shyly but needing. Jack braced himself on the bed, and began to pick up his pace, angling trying to hit the right spot. When he did, the Doctor forgot his renitence and cried out loudly, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Jack took hold of the Doctor's erection, and started pumping in time with his strokes. The Doctor was seeing stars by this point, calling out a string of jumbled endearments and curses, a few in languages the TARDIS didn't translate. Jack's arms shook as he neared his end, stroking wildly into the Doctor. The Doctor finished first, calling his name. Jack finished right after. He then promptly collapsed on top of the Doctor, struggling to catch his breath. The Doctor wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back gently.

"Doc, have I ever told you you're beautiful?"

"Shut up," a pause "You are too."

_Well, you asked for a longer chapter. Here it is! First time writing smut, did I get the pants/trousers thing right? I'm American and stupid. Review? Please?_


End file.
